Something More
by IplayedInTraffic
Summary: Friday Night Lights. He needed something to look forward to, but he didn't have anything. He wished his life would take on more meaning before he decided to just give up. One-shot.


_**Authors note**__-_ _this is my first attempt at a fan fiction so please go easy on me. I'm trying my best_. _I hope it's not a disappointment. This is starting off the day before the pre-season practice in the movie._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own Friday Night Lights or the characters from the movie. I may make up a few of my own though._

_Enjoy._

Don Billingsly stepped out of his semi-decently air conditioned house into the hot Odessa sunlight. He turned his head and saw the Permian Panthers sign in the yard.

_'Don Billingsly #26'_

He sighed heavily. He loved football. Probably more than anything else at the moment, but no matter how much he loved it he hated it too.

Every season since the first practice he felt as if he had to live up to an impossible expectation. His father was a legend, everyone knew him, and even though Don was a decent player, he would never be Charlie Billingsly.

He did not want to become his father. Sure, he would like to be as good a player as he was but he didn't want what came with it. Not the drinking and certainly not the boring nothingness that had consumed his father's life.

He wanted out of this town and he knew that if he ever succeeded, he sure as hell wouldn't be looking back. Each time he thought of getting however, out a voice in his head told him it wasn't going to happen. He did not want to believe it, but it was hard to fight that voice. It was hard to fight the curse that had hung over his head since the day he was born.

People got out of this all the time; not people like him though.

He knew that there was no chance in hell of getting a football scholarship; he just wasn't good enough. He didn't try hard enough in school to get one for anything else. Realizations like these made him want a drink and that made him feel like his father; and feeling like his father made him feel sick to his stomach.

Despite the qualms he had about the future, he was ready for football to begin.

He felt the urge to hit something.

Don stopped at the end of his driveway and looked both directions. Chavez would be there any moment to take him to the last first day of the season ever.

He looked towards the house and runs a hand over his weary face. Maybe, just maybe his father would stay away from the stadium today. He drank more than usual last night, so it's possible that he would sleep through the morning training session. It was the little joys in life that kept in going and avoiding his father was one of the most joyous occasions.

The honk of a horn broke him out of his daze and he looked up as Chavez pulled into his driveway. He smiled slightly as Chavez waved at him from behind the wheel.

"Hey man," he said as he buckled up. "Ready to go be perfect?"

Chavez pulled back onto the road and headed toward the school, chuckling lightly.

"Are _you_ ready to be perfect?" he countered.

Don shook his head and smiled. This was another little joy in life that kept him sane. Chavez was always there to remind that life was something the was meant to be enjoyed.

"Think this year's gonna be any different?' Chavez asked.

Don looked at him then turned his gaze back to the road in front of him. The looming question that seemed to be hanging in more than just his own mind had popped up once more. He thought about it for a moment.

"We still in Odessa?" Don asked, looking at Chavez again as he smirked and nodded.

Don looked out the window into the barren land. He watched an oil pump go up and right back down as he slowed for a stop sign.

"Then there is no well in hell that this year will be different, other than the fact that it's probably gonna be your last one here."

Chavez scoffed. "And what about you Don?"

"Me? I'm gonna be stuck here for a long time," Don said emphasizing the word long.

He knew that something had to change though. Each day was passing him by with the same monotony and it was becoming a routine that he had no desire to be stuck with. He wasn't sure how much more of it he could take without anything to look forward to.

"We better win state man," Chavez said with a slight laugh.

Don smiled to himself; that might make him feel a little better. He needed to remember to embrace the small joys in life. He needed to get through the season without giving up or giving in to the pressure of being perfect.

He needed to find something more.

_Ok so that was the best that I could do and I hope that it was at least ok. Please tell me what you think._


End file.
